Devil on your lips
by Sionnain
Summary: Emma wants Kitty to remember that diamonds are a girl's best friend. Kitty's not so convinced that's true. Astonishing XMen, Kitty PrydeEmma Frost.


**Devil on your lips**

_I can hear the angels on your shoulder  
And the devil on your lips…_ --Bree Sharp, _Smitten_.

"_Excuse_ me," Kitty growled, pushing past Emma as she tried to get to her room.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to get in your way. We only live in a _mansion_, Shadowcat." Emma's voice always annoyed her; it sounded like silk stretched too thin over something sharp, like a barbed-wire fence, maybe.

Whatever it was, it set Kitty's teeth on edge. "Um, look. If there's no, you know, evil space overlords or psycho robotic entities around, could you maybe just call me _Kitty_?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Maybe, maybe not. Depends on if I'm feeling nice or not."

"So Shadowcat it is, then?" Kitty sighed. "You got a reason for trapping me in the hallway?"

"Can I really _trap_ you anywhere?" Emma smirked, backing Kitty up against the wall. Kitty had no idea why she was allowing this, other than maybe if Emma did something dumb she could—

"Could what, _Kitty_? Have Scott kick me out?" Emma laughed softly. "Oh, my dear, I don't think you're good enough to accomplish _that_."

"Good enough at what?" Kitty looked at Emma, wondering if she'd freeze to death if she phased through the other woman. It might be _worth_ it…

Emma moved faster than Kitty would have thought possible for a woman carrying around such…assets…and pinned her to the wall. "I'm a telepath, or did you forget? I can hear every bitchy little thought in that plebian head of yours."

"Yeah? Great. I can phase through you, did you know that? So pinning me to the wall isn't really doing anything but making me mad." Kitty reached out and placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. The other woman's skin was slick and warm beneath her fingers. _Huh. I expected it to freeze my fingers off. Who knew. She's human after all._

"Then why aren't you phasing?" Emma smirked; it twisted her full mouth up into something sensual but deceptive, like a succulent strawberry slightly bruised at the bottom.

"Because maybe you're not really worth the effort?" Kitty smiled back, but she didn't think she'd ever manage to match Emma's expression of icy cold hauteur. _It's that over-bred bone structure. I look too much like peasant stock._

"No argument there," Emma murmured, her breath warm on Kitty's skin, her hand sliding down to grasp Kitty's and pull it over that ridiculous excuse for a uniform, to grasp---

Oh God, was she…had Emma just put her hand…? Kitty was so shocked she couldn't even pull her hand away, despite the fact her brain was trying to deny the fact she was _holding another woman's breast_. "What the—"

Emma laughed huskily. "You were wondering about my assets. See, they're not that heavy. And I'm not that cold, either, am I?" Her mouth lowered. Kitty had a half-second to wonder if perhaps reality had ruptured somewhere because was Emma really _kissing_ her---

_No. You're not cold. You're—_ Kitty couldn't think, and Emma's mouth tasted like fresh, sharp peppermint.

_Warm?_ Kitty felt Emma's fingers moving lazily up and down her neck, tracing something that might have been a letter _E_ with her nails on Kitty's skin before traveling up to grasp the back of her head. Emma's tongue licked softly like a cat lapping cream, slowly tracing across Kitty's mouth, sliding inside and teasing with practiced strokes.

Kitty knew she should just phase and leave, but Kitty would be _damned_ if Emma would get away with making her run. Instead she opened her mouth and kissed Emma back, satisfied when she heard Emma's slightly indrawn breath of surprise.

_Didn't know you had it in you, Shadowcat. I must admit, I'm surprised._ Emma's voice was a slow drip of cold water in Kitty's mind. Beneath Kitty's fingers, the skin of Emma's shoulders shifted, slowly, becoming something hard and _wrong_. Kitty blinked; quite suddenly, Emma tasted like glass, her lips no longer soft and pliable and—

Pulling back, Kitty was surprised to see Emma in her diamond form, beautiful and cruel, shimmering in the late-afternoon sun pouring in from the hallway window. Kitty could see her reflection in the contours of Emma's face if she stared closely enough.

Emma leaned down, pressing her jewel-covered mouth to Kitty's ear. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend, darling. Do remember that." She pulled back, slowly changing to her normal form, a look of guarded amusement on her face. "Far more lovely than metal, don't you think?" She winked. 

Kitty was still leaning back against the wall. Her lips tingled, like she'd just rubbed them with ice. _Ice-flavored peppermint._ "Yeah. I'll remember, all right." She wasn't about to let Emma's little games make her forget _anything_.

"If you want to play again, Kitty-cat, you know where to find me." Emma smiled at her and turned away, leaving her there in the hallway.

Kitty phased through the wall behind her, just to prove to herself that she could.

_Damn that woman_. Kitty pressed her fingers to her lips, and wondered if she should tell Piotr about what had just happened, about how Emma Frost had just _violated_ her in the hallway.

Knowing him, he'd probably like it. Men.

_Maybe he's not the only one._

It was kind of scary that Kitty wasn't sure whose thought that was-hers or Emma's. It was also kind of scary that she wasn't really sure which one she hoped it was.


End file.
